Their Happy Life
by brewer235
Summary: Just a sweet One-shot of some good old Finn/Bubblegum and the life they built together as a family. I hope you enjoy so please read and review!


**(Hello readers! I'm writing this little Finn/Bubblegum one shot to get my funky flow back lol. So I do hope you all enjoy!)**

It was a quiet night in the candy kingdom castle as princess Bubblegum quietly walked to her royal kitchen. Her long pink nightgown dragging behind her as she gave a soft yawn opening her large fridge as she rubbed her eye. She reached in grabbing a small bottle of pink liquid as she closed the fridge and headed back to her chambers. She looked out the windows of her corridors admiring the view of her beautiful kingdom in the moonlight before she climbed the stairs back to her chambers. She opened the door slowly shutting it softly as she turned around to see Finn sitting happily in her bed with a soft smile on his face to welcome her back. She walked up to him handing him the bottle before he gave it a soft shake. In his arms laid their newborn child Alison. She was the product of their love and both of them treasured her with all their hearts. She carried her fathers soft pale white skin and her mothers pink hair, her eyes were a mix of light purple taking after both her parents. Alison stirred as she began to fuss before Finn gave a soft hearted laugh and placed the bottle to her mouth. She gave an approving grunt before happily drinking up her meal for the night.

It was a year and a half ago that Finn and princess Bubblegum began their happy life together. Finn was 16 and was at that age were he was starting to become more noticeable by the royalties of Ooo of his maturity. Normally Bonnie had years before told herself that she would never romantically get involved with the young hero, always keeping him at an emotional distance from her. But after some events with Flame Princess and Marceline she began to look at herself differently. All the spying and her obsessions with controlling and ruling began to eat away at her, and she began to hate the person she had become. So after much thought she decided to do away with the her old self and become a new better person. Her first act as a new woman shocked most of Ooo and especially Finn when she showed up at the treehouse and asked him on a date. It took a bit convincing that it wasn't some mission or some escort but a date-date before Finn happily agreed. To both of their surprise that date was magical, and afterwards their relationship began to grow and flourish. Both of them knew that they had a love for each other and now they could both express it without worry.

After a few months they both decided that they both wanted to spend their happy lives together and got married. They held their marriage outside the treehouse and though most all the princess of Ooo were bitter about the ordeal they were also happy to see Finn with someone he loved so much. Everyone in Ooo was in attendance as they said their vows beneath the large tree. And with the king of Ooo's blessing they were officially married. After the party Finn carried his new bride back to the candy castle were their pent up love and lust for each other exploded in a all night session of love making. 9 months later their little girl was born into the world, Bonnie was a bit worried that being only 17 Finn wouldn't like the idea of having to give up a lot of adventuring to be a dad but to her surprise Finn couldn't be a better father to their little girl. He showered her with love and affection 24/7 while helping provide for them and keep Ooo safe.

After Finishing her bottle Finn softly patted her back letting her burp before getting up and laying her gently down in her baby bed. He put on her tiny bear hat and laid her small hambo that Marceline had made for her next to her as she snuggled up to it and fell back to sleep. Bonnie smiled as Finn crawled back into the bed. "Oh Finn your such a great father" She said softly as she took his hand making him blush a bit. "I'm just doing what feels right." Bonnie smiled rolling on top of Finn giving him a seductive smile. "You know how much it turns me on seeing you be so mature and fatherly like that." She leaned down giving her lover a deep kiss as their tongues met and Finn's hands slid down her waist. Despite being half a foot taller than him She had no problem adjusting to his shorter size. Finn in turn had no problems reaching all the right places on his taller wife, and with her giving birth to their girl he found her to be a lot more "plump" in all the right places. Their kisses became more heated as Bonnies nightgown slipped off along with Finn's boxers.

Finn ran his hands down her waist giving her rump a soft squeeze as she let a soft moan into his mouth. She pulled back from their kiss blushing deeply as she repositioned herself giving Finn's mouth easy reach of her juicy and sweet snatch while she gently stroked his member licking her lips eager for her treat. Despite being still young he was well equipped with a nice 8 inch thick member. She leaned down licking up and down the length of his cock as she went quickly to work on her, swirling his tongue slowly around her small clit as she let out a gasp. Luckily for both of them their little girl slept like a rock just like Finn does as she slowly took Finn's length into her mouth forcing a moan from his as his tongue began to delve deeper into her folds. Her mouth worked expertly around his cock knowing just the spots that drove her lover crazy as her tongue swirled around his tip licking up the small drops of pre cum. Finn's knew her body well too as his tongue pressed aginst her sweet spots sending shivers all through her body as she moaned into his cock. It didn't take them both long to reach their limits as Bonnies folds tightened around his tongue and her whole body quivered as her juices squirted onto his mouth and face. Finn reaching his limit as well bucked his hips driving his cock deep into Bonnies throat as ropes of his cum shot down her throat. Both of their moans filled the room as they slowly came down from their intense orgasms.

After a brief moments rest Finn moved Bonnie to the side and took his place on top of her as their lips locked again swirling remnants of each others in their mouths before pulling back with a gasp. "Finn your still so hard" Bonnie moaned playfully as she felt his member rub back and forth aginst her folds. "Would you like more my princess" Finn whispered softly in her ear as she let out a moan. "Yes Finn please take me!" She moaned as he pressed his tip into her. "Finn.." She whispered softly taking his hand as she looked up. "Go gentle please, for the...you know." She blushed deeply moving his hand down to her somewhat swollen belly as Finn smiled giving her a soft kiss before kissing his way down to their next child. "I would never want to hurt our little baby." He said softly before sitting up and slowly pressing his thick length into her. Her eyes nearly rolled into her head as just the feel of his cock entering her was enough to send her into bliss as Finn stuffed the rest of his cock deep into her. He leaned forward taking one of her soft breasts into his hand as he suckled the other drinking up what milk she had left for their little girl as she moaned. "Finn don't drink it all.." She protested as her body squirmed and her hips began to move back and forth on Finn's cock. After enjoying some fun with her breasts Finn pulled back before thrusting into her again sending a squeak from her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Finn picked up his rhythm as their hips moved in sync feeling her tight folds squeeze and pull his cock deeper into her. It was heaven for both of them as they felt the joys of being together as one. It didn't take long before Bonnie was now straddling Finn riding on top as she moved herself up and down his long thick cock, her breasts and belly bouncing with ever thrust as Finn gently massaged her breasts giving her nipples a soft pinch. Every bounce sent lightning through both their body's as they neared release, their pace picking up as they moved faster and faster before her folds tightened around his cock and Finn thrusted every inch into her pouring his seed into her baby filled womb as they both filled the night air with their moans of extacy.

After coming down from their high Bonnie collapsed into the arms of Finn resting her head on his chest hearing the beating of his heart. Finn wrapped his arms around his loving wife giving her forehead a soft kiss as he pulled the covers over them. "Finn..im so happy I can spend my life with you.." Bonnie said softly as she nuzzled his neck. "Bonnie you the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I can think of no one else I would want to love and be with." They both smiled nuzzling their noses before giving each other a soft kiss before drifting off to sleep. This is the life that they had built for each other and will continue to build on their love for one another.

 **(There you go! I must say this was a pretty sweet and nice story if I do say lol. I hope all you readers enjoy! their needs to be more fubblegum in my opinion lol. Anyway don't forget to leave a review on what you think! you guys are the best!)**


End file.
